Lazos
by RukiaU
Summary: Se suponía que debían morir uno en los brazos del otro... hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de lo gay que sonaba eso. Narusasu, lemon, crack. SPOILERS.


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, primero lemon, después crack. **SPOILERS**, o más bien referencias, al manga 486 (no son cosas muy obvias si no lo has leído, pero están).

**Resumen: **Se suponía que debían morir uno en los brazos del otro... hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de lo gay que sonaba eso.

* * *

**Lazos**

Desde que sus miradas se cruzaron supo que se trataba de la batalla final, esa que sólo terminaría con él muerto o llorando por el dueño de la sangre que mancharía sus manos, y que por el bien de Konoha y su propia cordura el único resultado que podía aceptar su corazón era que Sasuke y él abandonaran este mundo juntos.

Su percepción de la situación comenzó a cambiar cuando, en medio del frenesí de la pelea y a punto de liberar la tercera cola del Kyuubi, una maniobra distractoria ejecutada con ayuda de varios clones le dio la oportunidad de saltar sobre la espalda de Sasuke y derribarlo. Sin embargo, dominado por los instintos del zorro demoníaco, en lugar de inmovilizarlo o aprovechar la distracción para asestarle un golpe mortal, uñas convertidas en garras desgarraron la parte superior de la vestimenta de su enemigo, y dientes cada vez más afilados mordieron posesivamente un hombro desnudo, arrancando a Sasuke un gemido grave y profundo y tan _tan_ sexy (hubiera jurado que oyó a una chica suspirar a lo lejos) y casi hizo gemir a Naruto en respuesta. Entonces Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirarlo como retándolo a hacerlo otra vez, y Naruto se sobresaltó al darse cuenta por primera vez de que toda su relación de amistad-odio, el estilismo de Sasuke y su deseo de morir el uno junto al otro eran, en realidad, muy gays.

Si se paraba a pensarlo, lo cual podía hacer perfectamente en ese momento porque Sasuke estaba demasiado quieto y respirando demasiado rápido para alguien a quien no le gustara la manera en que Naruto estaba usando su propio cuerpo para obligarlo a permanecer contra el suelo, los tres últimos años habían resultado bastante gays en general, con todo eso de salvar a Sasuke de Orochimaru, salvar a Sasuke de Itachi, salvar a Sasuke de Sasuke, soñar con Sasuke desnudo por las noches, y Sai.

- ¿Por qué no podemos ver ningún pene?

La mera existencia de Sai tendría que haber bastado para alertado mucho antes. En retrospectiva, sin embargo, él mismo había sido la pista más clara; había un número limitado de estupideces que se pueden hacer en nombre de la amistad antes de que la excusa deje de parecer creíble. Hasta empezaba a preguntarse si algún ente todopoderoso no habría decidido colocar a Sakura-chan en el Equipo Siete sólo para que el subtexto homosexual no resultara tan obvio.

¿Y este momento? El peor de todos,a juzgar por el camino que había decidido trazar su lengua a lo largo de la columna de Sasuke, que estaba haciendo sonidos otra vez, pidiendo sutilmente a la boca de Naruto que continuara bajando. Se dio cuenta de que el chackra del Kyuubi no había desaparecido cuando clavó las uñas sobre la nalga izquierda de Sasuke y su mano se deslizó como sobre mantequilla hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando a su paso ropas rasgadas y un arañazo demasiado profundo. Sasuke gritó, pero arqueó la espalda cuando Naruto empezó a lamer las heridas, haciéndole pensar hasta dónde querría Sasuke que llegara, cómo sería meter su lengua dentro de él, si estaría mal follárselo, si accedería a volver a Konoha a su lado.

Estaba a punto de preguntar lo último en voz alta, pero Kakashi lo distrajo momentáneamente cuando cerró enérgicamente el libro que acababa de terminar de leer y lo cambió por otro que guardaba en el bolsillo. Antes darse cuenta Naruto estaba obligando a Sasuke a separar las piernas y arrodillándose entre ellas, y bajando la cabeza y preguntándose si se sentiría igual de estrecho y caliente alrededor de otras partes de su cuerpo. Alguien temblaba, y tardó en comprender que era él mismo; Sasuke estaba jadeando pero inmóvil, como si su orgullo dependiera enteramente de no reaccionar, aunque su cuerpo lo traicionó cuando Naruto acompañó de repente la lengua con un dedo. Naruto se detuvo entonces, ignorando un quejido, y esperó a que Sasuke diera el siguiente paso.

- ¿Así que éste es tu magnífico plan para salvar Konoha de mí?

Estaba mirándolo por encima del hombro, ojos carmesí, mejillas del mismo color y esa sonrisa de suficiencia que le enfurecía y excitaba al mismo tiempo, más insegura que de costumbre pero burlona, como si aún tuvieran doce años y una simple provocación sirviera para hacer olvidar a Naruto lo que acababa de hacer.

- Puede que sí - contestó incorporándose para que Sasuke pudiera verle bien la cara, y tomándose su tiempo para recorrer ostensiblemente su cuerpo desnudo con los ojos, deteniéndose en las zonas aún humedecidas de saliva. - Y mírate, parece que está funcionando.

Sasuke apartó la mirada bruscamente e hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, pero Naruto estaba preparado y le sujetó con fuerza las muñecas contra el suelo antes de que lograra moverse.

- Ahora dime tú, Sasuke - susurró, apretando su entrepierna contra él, dejándole claro a qué se estaba refiriendo - ¿así que _éste_ es tu plan para matarme?

Sasuke apoyó la mejilla izquiera sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Cállate y sigue de una vez.

- No.

Pero lo hizo, y soltó uno de los brazos de Sasuke para comenzar a desabrochar sus propias ropas. Iba a preguntarle porqué no abría los ojos, pero entonces recordó la relación entre los Uchiha y el Kyuubi. Puede que fuera la forma que tenía Sasuke de engañarse a sí mismo y convencerse de que no había tenido ningún poder para evitar lo que Naruto estaba a punto de hacer; puede que tuviera miedo de perder el control del sharingan, detener al Kyuubi y que Naruto parara. Quizá, simplemente, creía que si no veía después le sería más fácil fingir que no había ocurrido y olvidar.

Como si Naruto fuera a permitírselo.

-Sasuke, tú... - empezó, y tenía preparado todo un discurso sobre lo equivocado que estaba huír como un cobarde de la gente a la que le importas, pero entonces oyó a Sasuke casi suspirar su nombre con necesidad, y al momento siguiente estaba entrando en él y unas uñas se clavaban en su mano (¿desde cuándo era Sasuke el que lo sujetaba a él y no al revés?), y _oh, joder_, y su único pensamiento coherente era lo imposible que resultaría moverse lo más mínimo sin explotar.

Lo hizo de todas maneras; primero tentativamente, tomando como indicación la fuerza con que los dedos de Sasuke se cerraban sobre su mano izquierda, después cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo. Su mano libre se abrió camino entre el cuerpo de Sasuke y el suelo, y sólo pasaron unos minutos hasta que sintió los músculos de Sasuke estremecerse y contraerse en torno a él, y eso y el sonido de su voz intentando articular el nombre de Naruto fue suficiente.

- No voy a volver a Konoha - le dijo Sasuke cuando Naruto, todavía jadeante, se derrumbó a su lado, observándole fijamente como si estuviera intentando utilizar el sharingan para leer sus pensamientos.

Ya se ocuparía de ello más tarde, decidió Naruto, acercándose a él y encontrando apenas resistencia para besarlo en los labios. Por el momento, lo único que importaba era repetir lo que acababan de hacer, pero esta vez obligando a Sasuke a mirar.

----

En sus muchos años de existencia, Uchiha Madara había participado en cientos de batallas, y provocado para contemplar desde la distancia muchas más. Conocía el chasquido que hacía un cuello al romperse, la mirada de terror del hombre que se da cuenta de que tiene que usar los brazos para mantener los intestinos en su lugar, el sabor del momento en que el enemigo dobla las rodillas implorando una muerte rápida que no siempre se sentía lo suficientemente clemente para conceder. Había visto el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke cuando el jinchuuriki de nueve colas y él se prometieron un combate a muerte, y había estado seguro de comprender lo que eso significaba.

Esto... esto era otra cosa.

- Disculpad - dijo, dirigiéndose a los tres ninjas de Konoha. - ¿Qué están haciendo?

Hatake Kakashi, el famoso ninja copia, aquél al que debía haberle correspondido luchar contra él, siguió leyendo. El chico tampoco se molestó en contestar, concentrado como estaba en observar a Sasuke y al jinchuuriki. Sólo la chica de pelo rosa le prestó atención.

- ¿Qué parece que estén haciendo? - le preguntó a su vez, en tono defensivo.

Madara iba a responder, pero el chico se le adelantó.

- Naruto-kun me explicó una vez que es por los lazos que hay entre ellos. Esa es la forma en que se manifiestan esos lazos.

La chica asintió con expresión triste y suspiró por tercera o cuarta vez desde que estaban allí.

- Sí, es algo así.

Madara miró en dirección a Sasuke durante unos segundos. Tenía que preguntar otra vez.

- ¿Y siempre hacen eso?

La chica volvió a asentir.

- Está celosa - dijo el chico.

La chica se ruborizó y lo miró de reojo.

- Y tu también.

- A mi me gustaría compartir lazos con Naruto-kun, pero no estoy celoso. Sasuke-kun también puede tener lazos con nosotros cuando quiera.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

- Así podría ver penes.

- ¡Sai, aquí no hay ningún pene!

- ¿Por eso no te dejan tener lazos con ellos, porque tú no tienes?

- ¡Sai!

- Niños, ya vale - interrumpió Kakashi. - Eso es lo que hacen siempre - señaló en dirección a Sasuke y el chico rubio sin levantar la vista de su libro-; se quedan así, y mientras tanto van a algún tipo de habitación vacía en la que sólo existen ellos dos y donde Naruto lloriquea sobre la importancia de la amistad y tienen flashbacks.

- Muchos flashbacks - añadió la chica en tono lúgubre.

- También tienen flashbacks de momentos en que estaban teniendo un flashback, así que suele llevar un rato.

Madara volvió a mirar a los dos chicos. Seguían en la misma postura desde que se habían encontrado, hacía más de media hora; de pie el uno frente al otro, a un par de metros de distancia, mirándose a los ojos como si no existiera nada más. Antes había intentando fijarse en si pestañeaban, pero había acabado desistiendo, mareado.

- ¿"Tener flashbacks" también es un eufemismo para el sexo? Porque entonces sí, tienen muchos.

- Sai, como vuelvas a decir algo así voy a...

- ¿Es más adecuado hacer como Naruto y seguir llamándolo "lazos", entonces?

- Mirad la cara de Sasuke, Naruto está haciendo algo - dijo Kakashi, ignorando cómo la chica golpeaba al chico en la cabeza con el puño. Madara le hizo caso y miró, pero casi no notó nada; apenas un cambio en la posición de las cejas. Más mérito para Kakashi por haber reparado en la diferencia, teniendo en cuenta que seguía leyendo - Probablemente es la undécima repetición del discurso "Eres como un hermano para mí". Acompañado por un flashback de su pelea en el Valle del Fin con el momento del discurso "Eres como un hermano para mí".

- Naruto a veces puede ser un dolor en el culo - masculló la chica.

- No creo, no la tiene tan grande.

Mientras la chica de pelo rosa mataba a ese tal Sai, Madara echó un vistazo a los otros chicos, que seguían tan inmóviles como al principio, y finalmente decidió seguir el ejemplo de Kakashi y se sentó en el suelo a esperar. En silencio, el ninja de Konoha se llevó la mano al bolsillo y le entregó otra novela, que había terminado y cambiado por la actual hacía unos minutos.

Madara se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. ¿_Icha Icha Paradise_? Sonaba interesante.

**Fin **


End file.
